Mobile data usage has increased exponentially in recent years. Most mobile devices are capable of accessing different radio access technologies (RATs) in order to send/receive data and perform telecommunication operations. For example, most mobile devices are capable of accessing a base station of a cellular network and a wireless access point that utilizes a different RAT from the base station. While cellular networks provide high data rates, low latency and large geographical coverage, most cellular networks utilize a licensed spectrum. Due to the limited availability of licensed spectrums, many cellular network operators attempt to reduce the usage of their licensed spectrum. However, reducing the usage of the licensed spectrum sometimes negatively impacts the performance of mobile devices.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.